Duel at High Bridge
, New York City, New York |result = Luke Cage defeated by Bushmaster |side1 = Luke Cage |side2 = Bushmaster |commanders1 = Luke Cage |commanders2 = Bushmaster |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - }} . Let's say–" "High noon. Me I love them cowboy movies them.|Luke Cage and Bushmaster|The Basement}} The Duel at High Bridge was an open confrontation between Luke Cage and Bushmaster. Background Luke Cage and Piranha Jones began rushing through the streets as they tried avoiding the Stylers hunting them. After much difficulty and fighting, Cage managed to bring Jones to an abandoned cinema to hide away from the Stylers. While they were hiding, Cage began interrogating Jones for information about his importance to Mariah Dillard and Shades. During their talk, Cage learned Jones is single-handedly responsible for Dillard's wealth and thus her access to power. is challenged by Luke Cage]] Cage decided the best course of action is to take Jones to the police. He called Misty Knight to update her about the situation. Unbeknownst to Cage, several Stylers had entered the building and captured Jones. When he was alerted by Jones' cry for help, Cage fought all the Stylers and managed to rescue Piranha. With no other options, Luke Cage brought Jones to a church and ask his father, James Lucas for help. Cage asked Lucas to keep watch over Jones while he goes out to confront Bushmaster. Having to take a phone from one of the Stylers, Cage called Bushmaster and challenged him for a fair fight which if agreed that Cage wins, Bushmaster must leave Harlem and Jones alone. Bushmaster agreed to the challenge and decided to go fight at the at noon as Cage proposed.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Duel and Bushmaster fight each other]] Meeting at at noon, Luke Cage met Bushmaster. Before fighting, Cage and McIver converse about their respective goals. McIver wanted revenge against Mariah Dillard due to past grudges and Cage had vowed to stop criminals like Bushmaster. Cage refused Bushmaster's offer for an alliance given his crimes. When the time for talk was over, both opponents immediately began fighting at High Bridge. aggressively defeats Luke Cage]] Bushmaster's superior fighting skills gave him an advantage as his opponent repeatedly land blows on Cage. However, Cage's bulletproof skin, adapting to his opponent's fighting style and landing solid hits on his own, gradually allowed Cage to turn the tide against his opponent. Bushmaster's superior fighting skills gave him an advantage as his opponent repeatedly land blows on Cage. However, Cage's bulletproof skin, adapting to his opponent's fighting style and landing solid hits on his own, gradually allowed Cage to turn the tide against his opponent. However, Bushmaster pulls out a special powder out of his pocket and blow onto Cage's face, leaving him paralyzed. Unable to move and at Bushmaster's mercy, his opponent gave his respect to Cage and sincerely wished that circumstances were different. Once that was said, Bushmaster kicked Cage off the bridge and into the river below. Aftermath Luke Cage continued to sink under the water, he saw flashes of his life. He saw his mother and his deceased wife Reva Connors. When he saw a memory of his father, Cage woke up from his unconsciousness and his paralysis gone. Cage managed to make his way back to the church before passing out. An hour later, he was told by his father that Piranha Jones headed out.Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On Bushmaster and Sheldon managed to capture Piranha Jones. Bringing him to a warehouse, they intimidated him to hand over Mariah Dillard's asset. Once Bushmaster claimed her wealth, he killed Jones and decapitated him, leaving his head in a fish tank. References Category:Events